Only because I kept a pirate under my bed
by MelodyHightoppTodd
Summary: Muahahahaha I ll explain everything inside...


Disclaimer: I don't own the Phantom of the Opera, Pirates of the Caribbean, Sweeney Todd or Alice in Wonderland...yet. Oh, Alex belongs to Iron Gibbet and Megan owns herself. XD

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

Okay, I'm going to explain right now. A few days ago I was talking with Queen of Drama13 (check her stories!) and I came in with a random idea of making Captain Jack Sparrow staying for a time with her and the others. The more I thought about it, I found that it would make a good one shot, but decided to make several chapters for unexplained reasons.

Erik: What? Aren't you supposed to be writing the other two stories?

Me: Six poor men living with two psycho teens is being corrected by Darksider27 (Thank you so much darling!) and since I have no one to correct see you again, it has been stuck in my notebook for sometime.

Erik: That makes some sense.

Me: Lol well, here's the chapter. There are only going to be a few chapters, as long as Queen of Drama13 can handle our dear captain or I find him a home. LOL I'm talking about him like he was some kind of puppy.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

After Captain Jack Sparrow left with Queen of Drama13 and her Erik, Sweeney kicked the door and it fell down.

Sweeney: Michelle!

Me: *Faking innocent voice* What?

Sweeney: NOW!

Me: You don't believe me? Fine, come and smell my breath and tell me if I drunk your stupid rum. Did you even smelled Erik's breath?

Sweeney: I already took care of him.

Me: *Gasp* You didn't.

Sweeney: Seeing as you are too attached to the boy, no I didn't. Instead, look out of your window.

Me: Huh? *Looks out of window and sees Erik hanging from the tree by his left ankle*

Erik: *Making signs to me and muttering* ...THIS.

Sweeney: But he said the rum that was left was here. Therefore, I need to check...

Me: NO!

Sweeney: Why?

Me: 'Cause this is a girl's room.

Sweeney: And you share it with a boy so shut up and let me...

Me: *Groans*

Sweeney: *Groans and gives me the death glare*

Me: *Keeps groaning, glares back and pulls out a kitchen knife*

Sweeney: *Not surprised, keeps groaning and glaring and pulls out one of his razors*

Nellie: Mista' T, did ya find the rum? *Sees that we are about to kill each other* STOP THIS NONSENSE RIGHT NOW! Why the 'ell are yeh gonna fight fer?

Me: *Not moving an inch* He wants to go through MY stuff!

Nellie: Mista' T! Why would you do such a rude thing?

Sweeney: ...

Nellie: Michelle!

Me: Not true! I'm not a drunk bastard! Unlike others. *Gestures to Sweeney*

Nellie: *Gasp*

Sweeney: This is it!

Me: Bring it on old man!

*Sweeney jumps with the razor in hand to attack me while Nellie screams, but something mysterious happens and Sweeney ends in the floor*

Me: What the... *Sees Erik with the lasso in hand* Ah, now I know. Thanks Erik!

Erik: You are still going to pay. Just give him the stupid bottles before he gets angrier.

Me: but I don't have 'em...

Erik: But...

Me: Anymore.

Nellie: Wot do yeh mean by anymore dahling?

Me: Gave them to a pirate. A captain drunk pirate by the way.

Nellie: ENOUGH! Out everyone, I shall look fer 'em!

Me: But...

Sweeney: OUT!

Nellie: You too Mista' T!

Sweeney: But...

Me: OUT! *Smirks*

Sweeney: *Glares at me*

*We both leave the room and Erik stays to have a word with Mrs. Lovett*

Nellie: Sorry boy, yeh 'ave tah leave too. You were involved in this.

Erik: I just want to ask for a favour ma'am, if you're okay with it.

Nellie: And wot is it?

Erik: If you happen to come across my full-face black mask in Michelle's stuff, could I have it back?

Nellie: *Sigh* Right, just don't tell her I gave it to yeh.

Erik: I'll be eternally grateful. Thank you! *Leaves the room*

Nellie: Why would she 'ave the boy's mask? ...Weird.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

Me: Because I really would attack Sweeney Todd! (Not kidding.)

Erik: Trust me, she would.

Me: Haha, hope you like it and people who review are awesome so they get to get delivered some dinosaur shaped cookies by Erik mounted on Bruno (the super awesome unicorn).

*Sigh* Grammar may be awful but that is because the auto corrector (is that how it's said in English?) does not work on this computer and the other one sucks.


End file.
